Daniele De Rossi
| cityofbirth = Rome | countryofbirth = Italy | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = 1.85 m (6 ft 1 in) | position = Defensive midfielder | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1997–2000 2000–2001 | youthclubs = Ostia Mare Roma | years = 2001–2019 2019–2020 Total | clubs = Roma Boca Juniors | caps(goals) = 459 (43) 6 (1) 465 (44) | nationalyears = 2001 2002 2003–2004 2004–2017 | nationalteam = Italy U19 Italy U20 Italy U21 Italy | nationalcaps(goals) = 3 (2) 4 (0) 16 (3) 117 (21) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Daniele De Rossi (born 24 July 1983) is an retired Italian professional footballer. He is most known for his time playing with Roma in Serie A. He is also a former Italy national team player. De Rossi made his professional debut with Roma during the 2001–02 season, and made his Serie A debut the following year. With the club, he has won the Coppa Italia twice in 2007 and 2008, and the 2007 Supercoppa Italiana. He was named Serie A Young Footballer of the Year in 2006 and the Serie A Italian Footballer of the Year in 2009. De Rossi inherited the captaincy of Roma at the start of the 2017–18 season, following the retirement of Francesco Totti, during which he helped Roma to the Champions League semi-final for the first time in the Champions League era. At the end of the 2018–19 season, he left Roma after 18 seasons with the team. With 616 appearances for Roma in all competitions, he is the club's second-most capped player of all time, behind Totti. De Rossi represented Italy at under-19, under-20, under-21 and senior levels, winning the 2004 UEFA European Under-21 Football Championship, and also represented Italy at the 2004 Olympics, winning a bronze medal. From his senior international debut in 2004, until his retirement from the national team in 2017, he earned 117 caps, and is Italy's fourth-highest capped player of all time. With 21 goals, he is the highest scoring midfielder for Italy post-World War II, and Italy's all-time second most prolific midfielder behind Adolfo Baloncieri. He was part of the 2006 FIFA World Cup-winning squad and has also participated at UEFA Euro 2008, the 2009 FIFA Confederations Cup, the 2010 FIFA World Cup, UEFA Euro 2012 (finishing in second place), the 2013 FIFA Confederations Cup (finishing in third place), the 2014 FIFA World Cup, and UEFA Euro 2016. De Rossi was named in the Euro 2012 Team of the Tournament for his performances. Along with Mario Balotelli and Giuseppe Rossi, De Rossi is Italy's top scorer in the Confederations Cup, with two goals. In 2009, the French sports magazine L'Équipe named De Rossi as the eighth-best midfielder in the world. Honours AS Roma ;Winners *Coppa Italia (2): 2006–07, 2007–08 *Supercoppa Italiana: 2007 ;Runners-up *Serie A (5): 2003–04, 2005–06, 2006–07, 2007–08, 2009–10 *Coppa Italia (5): 2002–03, 2004–05, 2005–06, 2009–10, 2012–13 *Supercoppa Italiana (3): 2006, 2008, 2010 Italy ;Winner *UEFA European Under-21 Championship: 2004 *FIFA World Cup: 2006 ;Runners-up *Olympic Bronze Medal: 2004 *UEFA European Championship: 2012 *FIFA Confederations Cup: Third place 2013 Individual * Serie A Young Footballer of the Year: 2006 * Serie A Italian Footballer of the Year: 2009 * FIFA FIFPro World XI Nominee: 2009 * Italian Athlete of the Year: 2010 * UEFA Euro Team of the Tournament: 2012 External links * * A.S. Roma profile Category:1983 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:Italian players Category:Retired Players Category:Italy under-19 international players Category:Italy under-20 international players Category:Italy under-21 international players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players Category:Serie A players Category:Argentine Primera División players Category:A.S. Roma players Category:Boca Juniors players